A Birthday Gift
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: It's Sweeney's birthday and Mrs. Lovett thinks she has a great idea for a gift for the barber? Will the barber appreciate her gift?
1. Chapter 1

**A Birthday Gift**

**My mom's birthday is approaching, and that is what gave me the inspiration for this story. No, I'm not planning on getting my mom a razor for her birthday, she already has one anyway, kidding. I have an ST razor though, not kidding about that. I just thought I'd give a small birthday shout out. So anyway, here's the story. **

**P.S. I have a secret, Sweeney Todd is not mine. But his razor is. ; )**

It was dark and Mrs. Lovett was already getting things prepared. She had sent Toby to bed early, simply because she didn't want him to sneak any tastes. After all, she knew that Toby loved sugary sweets **(as many kids do), **she wouldn't allow him to eat any of Sweeney's cake before the celebration. She heard footsteps on the staircase outside and cursed under her breath. She hustled around throwing all forms of decoration into cabinets, and pushing the chocolate cake in a small space under the counter. She grabbed a towel and pretended to clean off the counterspace, which had gotten dirty from her baking. Sweeney came in and instantly seared the shop. "What would you be lookin' fer love?"

Sweeney glanced at her and smirked. "I think you know my pet. And I don't want it. Barker might have, but Sweeney Todd wants nothing to do with a birthday party." Mrs. Lovett nodded and promised that there would be no party. He nodded and walked back upstairs.

Nellie finished the cake and placed it carefully into the fridge. She then proceeded to quietly sneak into Toby's room. She stroked his hair to wake him. "Mum, is it mornin' already?"

She chuckled and shook her head, making her curly hair bounce. "No sweet, tomorrow is Mr. T's birthday. Now you don't have to get much, but I would appreciate it. And I think he would appreciate it if you got him a lil' somethin'." Toby sighed, but nodded quickly at him mum's very serious face. She kissed him and retired to her room for the night.

The next morning Toby left to get Sweeney a small present. They both agreed that a bottle of Gin that Toby would **not **drink would be enough. While Toby was out, Mrs., Lovett was thinking of what to do for the barber, she loved him with all her heart, she had to do somethingto show it. That was when she thought of it, hopefully Sweeney wouldn't be awake yet.

Nellie snuck up the barber shop steps and eased over to his box of razors. She opened it without a single creaking noise and grabbed him favorite razor, the razor he always had in his side pocket. She smiled and walked out the door with it.

Sweeney awoke two hours later and instantly waked over to his box of razors. It may have been Sunday, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire the shine of his favorite razor. Wait though, where was it? He looked through out the top half of the apartment, then proceeded to interrogate the two people downstairs. "Toby, where are you? Have you seen me razor?"

Toby walked into the kitchen. "No Mister Todd, did you lose it?" Sweeney nodded with a clear look of anger and loss in his eyes. "I 'onestly don't know where it is Mister T." Sweeney then commenced to search for his landlady. "If you're lookin' fer mum, she's not 'ere. She left while I was gone I think."

Mrs. Lovett returned and looked into the pie shop. Toby saw her and shooed her upstairs. It looked like Toby had given Sweeney his gift already, and it seemed like he was enjoying it. Mrs. Lovett casually walked up to the box and returned the razor to it's original place.

After dinner the small family ate Mister Todd's birthday cake, and after a small thank you, Sweneey returned to his shop. Mrs. Lovett followed him up the staircase, she knew why he looked so upset. They entered the tonsorial parlor and Mrs Lovett spoke up. "I know why you're so upset Mista T. You're missing your razor."

Sweeney spun around and shot an evil glare at her that said, 'You better tell me where my razor is, or I'll use another to slit your throat.' She smirked and walked over to the box, she brought it to him and opened it.

There it sat, his favorite razor, she had returned it to it's original place. "Mrs. Lovett, why the bloody hell did you take it from me?" Mrs. Lovett picked it up and spun it so the opposite side was facing him. There was a black engraved message. **Mister T, have a wonderful birthday. Love, Mrs. Lovett! **All he could do was gasp at the gift. "Mrs. Lovett, you did this for, me?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled and nodded. "I was having trouble deciding what to get you, but then I decided that this would be a great gift. Since I know you use that razor more than any other."

Sweeey smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's my favorite. Thank you very much Mrs. Lovett, this is, very thoughtful."

The baker gave him an excited grin and he allowed her to hug him. "I'd do anything to make you happy Mister T." He had to admit it, maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday. After all, no birthday could be worse than spending it in prison. Maybe Mrs. Lovett really would do **anything **for him. 

**I hope you enjoyed my story, remember, reviews=love. Good reviews will get a responce 'thank you'. Bad reviews, well. I do have a razor, and I'm not afraid to slit your throat, mwa-hahaha. Kidding, but really. No burns please. : )**


	2. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!**

**It hurts me to say this but, again. Sweeney does not belong to me. If he did I would have pretend demon children, lol. O.O *_^**

Mrs. Lovett and Toby walked through the park. The sun was shining and families were walking in all directions. Mrs. Lovett had been slightly upset when Mr. Todd refused to go walking with them on such a rare sunny day, but had cheered up when Toby agreed to go. She didn't know why she tried, Mr. Todd hated her with all of his soul, if he had one at least. Yet she tried time and time again, to gain the love she would never recieve. Things **had** been chancing in Sweeney's eyes though. Since she had given him the engraved razor, he had been thinking about the way he treated her more. He had wondered why she gave him that wonderful gift, he certainly did not deserve it with the way he treated her. He finally had figured it out, her kindness towards him, the way she looked at him at times, she had to be in love with him. He had to admit it as well, he had been thinking of her differently recently. He still missed Lucy, but he realized it, he had to move on. And Mrs. Lovett was sweet and willing to do anything to make him happy.

As the two were walking home, Mrs. Lovett found a buch of flowers outside of the park. She picked out a few daisy's, maybe she could sneak them into Mr. Todd's barber shop without him noticing. They walked home talking about Sweeney and a multititude of other things. The first thing Nellie did when she got home, was look into her pie shop. Sweeney was sitting at a booth, drinking a glass of gin. She snuck into her parlor and grabbed a vase before Sweeney could spot her. She clammered up the stairs and put the vase on Sweeney's desk. She put water into the vase and put the daisy's into the water. She fixed it up quickly, grabbed the daisy she had purposely left out of the water, and ran down the staircase and into the pie shop with Toby.

"So, you two are home? How the bloody 'ell did you waste your time?" Why did he do that, he had realized he loved her, but he still treated Nellie like crap.

Mrs. Lovett simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "We had a very good time, didn't we Toby?" She ruffled his hair and pulled him close to her. Toby smiled and nodded, and Mrs. Lovett walked into her room. She pulled out the daisy and sat on her bed. Small tears fell down her cheeks, why did he act nice one minute, and so cruel the next? She heard pacing footsteps upstairs, and guessed that Sweeney was upstairs pacing around, **again**. She plucked the first petal off of the daisy. "He... loves me." The second, "He loves me, not." This went on and on, she felt like it lasted forever, until, it came to the last petal. "He loves me... **not!**" She fell over, buried her face into her pillow and started to cry. She knew it was ridiculous, but she loved the barber so much, that she would put all of her love on the trust of a flower. She knew it was crazy, but when that last flower said that he didn't love her, it broke her heart.

As Nellie was crying, Sweeney was making his way downstairs with the small vase of flowers. She thought she had gotten him, but he had saw them. And the strangest thing was, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. He was falling for the baker, otherwise he would have just thrown the vase in a mad rage. He walked into the parlor and knocked on her door. He listened closely, and he knew tears when he heard them. He slowly walked in and sat at the edge of her bed. He leant towards her and brushed loose hair strands from her face. She lifted her head up and gasped. "Oh, Mister T... You, you gave me a fright."

Sweeney laughed at her. "I give you many frights, don't I?" She giggled and rose slowly to sit next to him. "Mrs. Lovett, do you love me?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him for a few minutes in pure silence, and suddenly burst out crying again.

She nodded her head. "Yes, but you don't love me," she whispered. "You don't act like you love me. And now I know you never can." She opened his hand and placed the depetaled daisy in it.

She rose to leave, but Sweeney grabbed her arm. "You really can't trust a flower. And, I just, wanted to thank you for the lovely daisies. They really do brighten things up there, you were right."

Nellie smiled, then looked at him seriously. "You're too hard on yourself and everyone around you Sweeney Todd, hold me."

Sweeney held up the small vase. "Well, I'm holding this vase of flowers so, I can't." Mrs. Lovett raised on eyebrow at looked at him stubbornly. She took the vase out of his hands and placed it on her bedside table.

"You're never going to let me win, are you Nellie?" She shook her head snd smiled. He walked over to the baker and wrapped his arsm around her petite form. She radiated off so much warmth, and warmth was exactly what his cold heart needed in order to warm up. He looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. After the kiss, Mrs. Lovett looked at him with her eyes glistening (in his opinion) beautifully. "They aren't like you though. They're a bright form of lovely, you're a darker form." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. And finally, for the first time in fifteen years, Sweeney Todd smiled a sincere and happy smile.

**I hope you liked my latest story, hopefully my next story will be up soon. : ) There will be one last chapter to this story, but it really won't be much. Just the answers to these questions... I put in a refence to another JD movie, can you figure out what the other movie is? Question 1) What is the reference? 2) In the other movie, who said what? Leave your answers within your review. : ) All reviews will get thank you's, and the first few reviewers who get the answers to my questions correct will be mentioned in my last chapter as well as receiving meat pies. **


End file.
